Lydia Hayasaka
Lydia Hayasaka is the mother of Kaori Hayasaka and the spouse of Kouichi Hayasaka. She makes a cameo appearance in Chapter 107 (as only a faceless silhouette with a figure) but makes her official debut in Chapter 109 (where she's sitting beside Kaori who's dressed in female clothing). Appearance Likewise to Kaori, Lydia has blonde hair that ends at her shoulders. A fraction of it has been drawn together and tied into a ponytail. She doesn't have a set appearance but is often seen wearing some type of dress with frills. Personality Lydia is extremely fascinated by soap operas and afternoon dramas to the point that she misinterprets real-life scenarios using her knowledge from those dramas, especially in Kouichi's case. She is overall a rather energetic but bashful character, constantly dressing up her son, Kaori in girls' clothing, hoping that Kouichi would say something and that believing he was cheating on her but not saying anything directly to him, hence, also a character that tends to bottle up her feelings. She is also the type to plan surprises as she had intended to surprise Kouichi although this resulted in a misinterpretation and her being terribly upset. Background Lydia's physical constitution was extremely weak so after she had graduated from university, she had returned to her home country (which is presumably America) which led to her and Kouichi's long-distance relationship. When Lydia had returned, she had intended to surprise Kouichi with her sudden visit but had stumbled upon him playing with his sister's two daughters (Misaki and Yurika) and misinterpreted the situation, believing him to be cheating on her, that his older sister was his legal wife and she was his mistress. He had explained it to her previously but due to her agitation, she wasn't listening. Relationships Hayasaka Kaori Lydia was extremely close to Kaori, however, she had believed Kouchi to be cheating on her, thus, despite her connection, she often tried to avoid allowing Kaori to see his father. She dressed him in girls' clothing often with the expectation that Kouichi would say something to her, however, he had assumed it was a custom in her country. Hayasaka Kouichi Lydia and Kouichi were in love with each other, to the point that he had proposed to her. Although she agreed to be added to the family register, she had never accepted his proposal until a date that was closer to her death. This is because of a misunderstanding that had occurred in which she believed that he was cheating on her (because she thought his sister was his lover) and refused his proposal, resulting in her not allowing Kouichi to see their child by telling Kaori to run away when Kouichi had appeared. She was able to hide Kaori from Kouichi so effectively that he had to ask Yurika and Misaki to take pictures of Kaori for him regardless of the method. Before this, he had asked a maid to do so. She believed that Kouichi had loved his 'legal wife' more than her, often being bitter about it and extremely bashful about it, making Kouichi believe that she was mad since he hadn't gone to visit her. She locked herself up in her room when it was discovered that she was ill and about to pass away soon. As a result, Kouichi began living outside her room, whether it was eating, working or sleeping. Since she had believed that Kouichi loved his 'legal wife' more than her, she asked if he would mourn for her longer than he had done so for her. At this time, the misunderstanding had been cleared as he says he's never loved anyone besides her, she finally accepts his proposal at this time but her condition got worse and she passed away. Hayasaka Akiko There is no direct communication between them whatsoever within the story but she believed her to be Kouichi's first lover and 'legal wife' until the misinterpretation was finally cleared. Trivia * It is a probability that Lydia taught Kaori English since he had sung the English song perfectly during the time when he had been at karaoke with Aki, Mafuyu and Yui. * She is so absorbed into afternoon dramas and soap operas that she makes Kouichi watch them with her as well. * Due to the misinterpretation, both his and Lydia's parents were furious and had punched Kouichi. * The misunderstanding between Lydia and Kouichi was prolonged for more than 5 years and 2 weeks. It is believed to have been prolonged for 10 years. * She loved Kouichi to the point that she had named Kaori after him as the first kanji character of Kaori's name is derived from Kouichi. * Lydia originally came to Japan as an exchange student. Category:Characters Category:Female